


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】The Lost Penguin

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: Edward捡了一只企鹅。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 11





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】The Lost Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> *喜闻乐见的变企鹅梗。但又不仅仅是变企鹅梗。  
> *故事需要，某些事件的顺序与原剧稍有出入，请见谅！  
> *他们不属于我，但ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

居住在哥谭的淳朴市民们早就发现，好天气从不眷顾这座城市，就像昨夜又是一场暴风雨，空气中充盈着负离子，天空被雨水洗的干净通透，同样被洗去的还有罪恶的痕迹。

码头边，拉起的警戒线内，哥谭警局的鉴证科调查员Edward Nygma正蹲在地上研究一具尸体，那是他的工作，同时也是他的兴趣。经过大雨的冲刷，犯罪现场已经被破坏，似乎提取不到什么有用的信息，但是对Edward来说，死人能告诉他的往往比活人要多得多。

“抓到你了。”他小心翼翼地从死者的指甲缝里提取出一小块组织样本，塞进证物袋里，举到眼前仔细观察，露出满意的神情。

“……男性，身份未确认，看起来只是个普通的流浪汉。”另一边，Harvey带着他的新搭档Jim Gordon从警戒线下面钻了进来，Edward连忙起身，满怀期待地等着他们发问。但是两位警探只顾讨论案件，似乎并没有注意他。

“这场雨真及时，现场几乎什么都不剩了。”Jim皱眉看了看布满水洼的路面，摇了摇头。

“那些人渣精明得很，最喜欢在这种天气里作案，你得学着习惯。”Harvey拍了拍年轻警探的后背，“欢迎来到哥谭，伙计。”

“打扰一下，”Edward扬了扬手里的证物袋，插嘴道，“事实上，虽然这里已经一片狼藉，但还是可以发现一些有用的细节的，只要你知道如何去找。”

两位警探这才把注意力投向这个鉴证员，干净的衬衫和工装，整齐的发型，框架眼镜后透出热切的目光，Jim一时想不起来这位同事的名字。

“那么你有什么发现吗，呃……”

“Ed，Edward Nygma。”Edward推了推眼镜，语速很快地回答，接着把证物和自己的推论一股脑地讲了一遍。

Jim冲Harvey挑了挑眉毛，Harvey回报以无奈的耸肩。在哥谭警局，几乎每个人都在心里给这位喋喋不休的鉴证员贴上了“怪人”标签，不用说，这也是Jim需要习惯的事之一。Harvey忍无可忍打断了Edward洋洋得意的长篇大论：“Ed，这些足够了。”

Edward兴奋的神情僵在了脸上，每个人都喜欢用看疯子的眼神和不耐烦的语气对待他，他早该习以为常的，毕竟这些人都是那么愚蠢和无知，没有他在，他们什么都发现不了。

“好的，我会尽快提交一份更为详细的鉴定报告。”Edward推了一下眼镜，很快地笑了一下，便带上东西准备离开。两位警探扔在讨论着这起在哥谭算不上大事的凶杀案，Edward隐隐约约听见一个词：企鹅。

这竟让他没忍住笑出声来，多么滑稽的称呼，尤其是作为一个想在哥谭混下去的恶棍来说，这名字可不怎么有震慑力，有机会他倒真想见见这位“企鹅先生”是什么样子。

2.

回到自己的出租屋内，Edward仍无法把白天的那起案子忘掉，他一遍遍在脑海中复现死者的惨状，总觉得自己漏掉了什么。此时此刻，那个杀人犯也许正游荡在某个街角，逍遥法外，而他留下的这桩谋杀案就像一个迷题，耐心地等待着解题者。Edward望向窗外闪烁的霓虹和逐渐变厚的云层，不出意外的话今夜又是一场豪雨，如果还想在现场找到些线索的话，今晚就是唯一的机会。

未及多想，Edward就翻身下床，抓起雨衣冲出了大门。

抵达现场时，雨已经下了起来，尸体和证物都被移走，四下无人，泥泞的路面溅起水花，Edward的雨衣下摆沾满了泥巴。他站在尸体倒下的位置，手电筒的光柱扫过已经了无痕迹的路面，他一边用脚步丈量案发地点距海面的距离，一边在本子上快速涂写着。很快，他就注意到了一个白天未发现的东西：

在不远处的墙角下，有一团暗色的事物，看起来像是一件外套。

Edward兴奋起来，无论自诩手段多么高超的杀手，也总会留下点什么。不顾越来越大的雨势，他径直朝墙角走去。一道闪电划过，将空旷的区域照亮，那团不明物体跟着抖动了一下。Edward猛地收住脚步，他没想到自己对付的会是个活物，而他身上什么武器都没有，唯一能用来防身的只有一支笔。

在自身的安全与谜题的诱惑之间，Edward战战兢兢地选择了后者。他小心翼翼地靠近墙角，一只手举起电筒照明，另一只手把那支绿色外壳的碳素笔举在胸前，活像要与人决斗的巫师。

那团衣物鼓了起来，动作幅度变得更大，有什么东西正在挣扎着试图重获自由。Edward屏住呼吸，恰在这是又是一道闪电，夹杂着隆隆的雷声，他毫无防备地被吓了一跳，电筒掉落在地上，微弱的光闪了闪，熄灭了。

黑暗中，一阵衣料摩挲的声音，想必是那东西已经挣脱了出来。Edward慌张地蹲在地上寻找电筒，他的雨衣帽子滑落了，雨水糊得满脸都是，没有光线他几乎看不清半步开外。好在电筒掉落在脚边，他抓住冰凉的金属手柄，举到眼前，用力拍了几下，一道光柱瞬间穿透了雨幕，他松了一口气。

在他来得及看清自己面对的是什么之前，伴随着尖锐的鸣叫，一个黑影迎着亮光扑了上来。Edward跌倒在地之后才明白过来，袭击自己的不是人，而是小得多的某种动物。它扑在自己胸前，尖尖的嘴疯狂啄向它能碰到的任何部位，一边发出凄厉嘶哑的叫声。在缠斗了五分钟之后，Edward抬起一只手护住头，另一只手捏住它布满羽毛的后颈，终于成功地从自己身上拎起了这团湿漉漉的小东西。他扶正斜挂在鼻梁上的眼镜，借着电筒的光，发现自己手里正提着一只愤怒的企鹅。 

3.

这场大雨直到凌晨才止歇，晨雾给这座充斥着欲望与罪恶的城市笼上一层薄纱。

Edward几乎一夜没睡，他把那只从码头捡到的企鹅——准确地来说是一只阿德利企鹅，连带墙角的那件外衣一起带走了。他把企鹅用衣服包好（费了会儿功夫），塞进雨衣下，就这么抱着回了家。他说不清楚自己为什么要这么做，只是单纯地觉得不能在暴雨之夜把它孤零零地留在那里。但是他也并不打算把它们作为证据提交给GCPD，尽管这违反了一般程序，但是一只活的企鹅无法作为目击证人提供什么帮助，而这件外套上也没有什么可以提取的东西了。

这位不速之客一抵达Edward的出租屋，就把这里闹了个天翻地覆。Edward第一次知道阿德利企鹅的脾气可以这样坏，个头小力气大，一副天不怕地不怕的样子，从他怀里挣脱之后就像一发炮弹，尖叫着在屋里横冲直撞。是谁说企鹅走得慢的？Edward连雨衣都来不及脱，追着那只小短腿的胖鸟几个小时，才成功地把它困在烤箱里，这还多亏是它跑得累了，而且不会飞。

Edward紧紧按住烤箱的门，呼哧呼哧喘气，费好大力气才克制住干脆把它烤了的冲动。一人一鸟对峙了十几分钟，他实在是又累又困，靠着烤箱睡了过去。

直到清晨闹钟铃声响起，Edward才迷迷糊糊醒过来，晨光透过窗子钻进来，给一片狼藉的小屋涂上一层朦胧的橙色。Edward揉了揉眼睛，用力眨了眨，好半天才想起这一切是怎么回事，都怪他一时兴起带回来的那只企鹅。

等等，企鹅呢？

他猛地跳起来，打开烤箱门看进去，发现那只小鸟肚子着地，一动不动地趴着，似乎已经因为缺氧昏过去了。

“Oh dear……”Edward大感不妙，祈祷不要因为自己的疏忽害死了这个小家伙，那他恐怕要愧疚好一阵子了。

他试探性地戳了戳它黑色的背部，厚厚的脂肪和密实的羽毛给予了一只企鹅绝妙的手感，Edward赞叹的同时忍不住多摸了几把。

突然间，那对黑色的小眼睛猛地睁开，尖尖的嘴以迅雷不及掩耳之势嵌进了Edward的手背。

他痛呼一声跌坐在地，被啄的地方立时红肿出血，但他顾不得查看伤势，而是摆好防御姿势，生怕下一秒这只坏脾气的鸟就会冲他的脸扑过来。

果不其然，小企鹅发出一声威胁性的鸣叫，伸长脖子冲出了烤箱。但是Edward预想中的猛烈攻击并没有出现，它只迈出了两步，就踉跄着倒下了，胖胖的小身体因为呼吸不畅剧烈起伏着，整只鸟看起来气势全无。

现在这只凶巴巴的鸟终于消停下来，Edward才得以安全地接近它。他小心地抱起企鹅，才注意到它的一只脚有伤，翅膀和肚子上也有伤痕，似乎是只有故事的企鹅。这些伤口被雨水浸泡过，已经开始出现感染的症状。Edward不是动物医疗专家，他需要寻求帮助。

4.

一只阿德利企鹅，是如何出现在一座北方城市里的，它又如何适应这里的气候，这一切都像是个离奇的谜题。在Edward决定收留它的时候，就意味着他接受了这个挑战，但现在，他得先保证小企鹅能活下去。

小企鹅被装在纸箱里，Edward用冰过的毛巾为它降温，偷偷把它带到了警局。因为这里的法医，Leslie Thompkins，是他唯一能想到可以求助的人。她是为数不多会认真和他讲话的同事，而且，她很善良，Edward相信她不会拒绝救治一只濒死的企鹅的。

奄奄一息的阿德利企鹅被安置在储藏室的角落里，Lee确实是个好心的医生，她帮小家伙清理了伤口，把绷带剪成小块包扎在它小小的翅膀上，但对它的腿伤却无能为力。小企鹅也很配合，当然也可能因为它带伤闹腾了一晚上，实在是没有力气了。

Edward看着昏睡过去的小鸟，一份奇妙的责任感油然而生。他从未养过属于自己的宠物，养一只企鹅听起来很酷，他真的能照顾好它吗？

“别担心，你待在这里很安全。”Edward用食指指节蹭了蹭企鹅黝黑发亮的羽毛，动作又轻又快，生怕惊醒它再挨一下子，“下班之后我会来接你，你千万、千万不要出声。”

但是Edward这一天过得并不愉快，他先是在垃圾桶里瞥见昨天送给Miss Kringle的纸杯蛋糕，用他特意挑选的绿色烘焙纸包着，胡乱揉作一团躺在废纸和香蕉皮之间；临下班时，他又在楼梯上被几个警员拦住，拿他写的信取乐，Edward阴沉着脸离开，那几个蠢货的笑声一直追着他走出大门。

因为心情不佳，Edward直到回到家中才猛然想起，自己把小企鹅忘在了警局！

等他回到警局，天色已经黑了下来，只剩寥寥几个加班的探员还在忙碌。他小步溜进储藏室，发现箱子翻倒在地，里面空无一鹅。Edward顿时紧张起来，把储藏室上上下下翻了一遍，最终在储物架底部找到了它，一并发现的还有一摞新印制的通缉令，大部分都被它尖锐的喙撕碎了。

Edward哄了半天才把企鹅安抚好，它挺着圆滚滚的肚子踱步出来，嘴巴里叼着半张通缉令，Edward接过来仔细看，觉得又巧合又好笑，因为那是针对“企鹅”——Oswald Cobblepot的，Jim相信他与码头的谋杀案有关，而他最近恰好失踪了。

“你是想寻找同类吗？”Edward笑道，把那张纸摆在小鸟面前，“不过他不是你的同类，你们只是……恰好都叫企鹅而已。”

阿德利企鹅用标志性的凶狠眼神瞪着他，然后用嘴巴在“Oswald”这个词上用力啄了好几下。

Edward恍然大悟。

“你喜欢这个名字？也对，你应该有个名字。”

他想起曾经听过一些关于这个“企鹅人”的事，也许他没机会见到这个阴险狡诈的罪犯，但是给自己脾气暴躁的宠物取他的名字，似乎也没什么不可以。

谁让他们都是企鹅呢？

5.

自从与一只阿德利企鹅同居之后，Edward就在图书馆查阅了大量相关资料。但是这除了证明他的Oswald不是一只普通的阿德利企鹅之外一无所获。

比如Oswald不爱吃鲜鱼，它更偏爱人类的食物。最开始为了果腹它还能勉强吞下几条，但是当Edward在家里自制了金枪鱼三明治之后，它说什么也不肯碰那些为它准备的新鲜沙丁鱼和小乌贼了。

Edward特意为它搭建了石子小窝，以模拟南极栖息地的自然形态，但是Oswald毫不领情，把石子丢得到处都是，站在床前啄Edward的小腿要求他抱它上去，堂而皇之地霸占人类的枕头。

Oswald还喜欢吃甜食。在Miss Kringle那里碰壁之后，Edward伤心地把剩下的纸杯蛋糕丢进了垃圾桶。香甜的气味弥漫开，正在打瞌睡的Oswald瞬间清醒，一摇一摆地冲过来撞翻了垃圾桶，吃掉了所有的蛋糕。这场景倒是不多见，因为Oswald是只讲究的企鹅，它绝对不会吃地上的食物，用餐都是在单独准备的小盘子里。

“看起来你是唯一一个会欣赏我的厨艺的人……企鹅了。”Edward坐在地板上看着小企鹅大块朵颐，感到前所未有的开心和满足。

一人一鹅的同住时光缓缓流淌而过，不知不觉一个月过去，Oswald骨折的腿伤已经痊愈，但却留下了永久性的残疾，所以它走起路来比一般的企鹅更滑稽一些，只不过这并没有影响它的暴脾气和破坏力，依仗Edward对它的宠溺，它几乎没有不敢做的事，打碎几只烧杯，撕碎几条床单都是家常便饭。但这些在Edward眼里都变成了可爱之处，Oswald是他最好的朋友，只有它会认真听他抱怨工作中遇到的人有多么愚蠢，某起案件该如何调查，并适时拍打翅膀表达关切和理解。Edward想出来的谜语，Oswald都是第一个知道谜底的。

但是Oswald不喜欢听关于Miss Kringle的事。每次Edward向它倾诉自己对档案管理员同事的爱慕之情时，Oswald都表现出抵抗情绪，有时干脆躲进床底，一个字都不想听见。有一次听到Edward被她的新男友堵在路上冷嘲热讽，Oswald表现得十分激动，提高音量追着他吼，似乎在责怪他怎么没有反抗。后来Edward就不再提了，毕竟相比一个会把自己精心准备的礼物丢进垃圾桶的女人来说，还是Oswald更加重要。

“我周围环绕的都是白痴和疯子。”Edward一边把煎锅里的培根倒在Oswald画着卡通小鱼的盘子里一边说道，“但是你不一样，Oswald。我很庆幸那晚我在码头上找到了你。”

小企鹅昂起脖子叫了一声表示赞同，然后把盘子里的培根蛋卷吃个精光。

6.

Edward注意到Jim Gordon最近很烦心，因为他负责的码头谋杀案毫无进展，已经过了这么久几乎不可能再有新的线索，而头号嫌疑人又一直下落不明，作为新人的第一桩案子就这么不顺利，也难怪他整天愁眉苦脸。

念在Jim算是个不错的朋友，这天，Edward特意带了慰问品给他——一个苹果派，顺便打听一下案子会怎么处理。

“谢谢你，Ed，我不知道你还会做饭。”Jim狐疑地接过苹果派，他捧着纸盒的样子像捧着一颗炸弹，生怕填充的馅料有古怪。

“我喜欢烹饪，Jim，我是个好厨师。”Edward露出热情的笑容，“有机会你应该来尝尝我的手艺。”

或许有点热情得过了头。Jim扬起一边眉毛看着他，他们还没有这么熟吧？

“关于码头那起案子，有什么新进展吗？”Edward显然没有意识到气氛的尴尬，直接问出了关心的话题。

“没有什么新的线索，警监要求我两周内结案，恐怕要变成悬案了。”Jim疲惫地靠在椅子上，有些无奈地摇了摇头，“不算个好的开始，是吧？”

“所以你们没有找到那个……叫企鹅的家伙？”

“没有，消失的无影无踪，真够奇怪的不是吗？”

“我倒是找到一只企鹅，只不过不是你们要的那个。”Edward半开玩笑地说，却发现起了反效果，Jim的表情变得严肃起来，Edward自知失言，干笑了两声，找借口快速离开了，留下一脸迷惑的Jim对着那个热乎乎的苹果派出神。

Edward冲进盥洗室，用冷水洗了洗手，他搞不清楚自己在紧张什么，他的Oswald只是只企鹅，不是个杀人犯，它除了恰好出现在犯罪现场之外，和这起案子毫无关系。

但是，真的是这样吗？

他盯着镜子，镜子也回望着他。镜子里的Edward扬起嘴角。

“好好想想，Ed，好好想想。”镜子提醒道，“那件外套。”

Edward一上午都心事重重，提前几小时下了班，回家的路上随手撕下张贴在路边的通缉令揣进口袋。那件从码头带回来的外套一直被挂在杂物间里，Edward几乎把它忘记了，那晚他忙着与Oswald搏斗，都没来得及仔细查看这件“证物”。

打开狭小的储物间，一股霉味扑面而来，Edward捏着鼻子把那件有点发霉的外套拎了出来，挂在窗边仔细端详。这是一件男式西装上衣，用料考究，剪裁优雅，做工上乘，穿着者的身材应该比较瘦小，Edward大致比量了一下，至少比自己矮了一个头。

这一切都说明它只是一件普通的西装而已，除了——

Edward从口袋里掏出那张皱巴巴的通缉令，在阳光下展平，泛黄的纸上是一张半身照片，名叫Oswald Cobblepot的男人身着西装，打着领结，黑色的短发梳得一丝不苟，他弯起的嘴角和微微向下的眼尾都令他看起来更像个谦和有礼的绅士而非杀人犯，看向镜头的眼神也平静温柔。尽管这是一张黑白照片，但Edward觉得那双眼睛应该是绿色的，就像春天冰雪初融后的湖水。

他举起通缉令，比对着那件泛着霉味的外衣，从衣领的样式到肩线的弧度都如出一辙，在左侧的衣襟上，他发现了一个小小的装饰物：

一枚与照片上一模一样的伞形胸针。

Edward感到全身的血液都冻结了，但那不是因为恐惧，而是他感到前所未有的……兴奋。他转头看了看在沙发上打盹的Oswald，发现它不知什么时候已经醒了，正盯着自己，那双乌黑的小眼睛半眯着，人类似乎永远无法解读其中的情绪。

7.

最近Edward去档案室去得更勤了，同事们都以为他仍对Miss Kringle不死心，但实际上，他是在调查一个人。

Oswald。这个名字对Edward来说已经不仅仅是自己的宠物企鹅，更是一个他想要了解的人，一个秘密朋友，或者说，是一个谜。

根据一部分警方记录，还有一些无法记入档案的传闻——要打听到这些并不难，警员们不出外勤时最喜欢聚在一起闲谈，而Edward对他们来说就像个隐形人、一个不需要避讳的怪胎罢了——Edward制作了详细的笔记，而这个名为“Oswald”的谜团，正一点点抽丝剥茧，展露真正的谜底。

这天轮到Edward休班，他利用难得的休息日带Oswald去海边散了个步。一只企鹅理应是喜欢水的，但是Oswald凝望海面的眼神仿佛包含了某种难以言喻的深仇大恨，Edward甚至在这只企鹅的背影中看出了沧桑感，无奈之下他只好带他的小鸟回了家，两人懒洋洋地在沙发里窝了一下午。趁Oswald打瞌睡的时候，Edward又取出笔记梳理起来，他已经离真相如此近了。

突然响起的敲门声把一人一鹅都吓了一跳，Edward独居，几乎没有什么朋友，谁会来拜访他呢？

“Ed，你在家吗？是我，Jim。”

Edward把Oswald从沙发上拎起来径直丢进了洗手间，一并丢进去的还有那件西装外套，他对着小企鹅做了个噤声的手势，就把门关了个严严实实。

“Jim！What a surprise！”Edward打开门，强装热情地笑道。

Jim马上咧开嘴露出整齐的牙齿：“我刚好路过这附近，就想着顺便来打个招呼。”

糟糕的谎言。Edward眯起眼睛，Jim，你不适合说谎。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”Jim抬起胳膊挠了挠后脑勺，Edward一眼瞥见他的枪套。

这绝不是一次“顺路拜访”，但Edward还是把对方让进了门，Jim绕着不大的客厅转了几圈，问：“就你一个人住？”

Edward笑了，他十分清楚Jim想干什么。

“一直都是我一个人住。茶？咖啡？”

“茶。谢谢。”Jim在沙发上坐了下来，被桌子上的笔记本吸引了注意力，他拿起来看了看，封面上画着一个绿色的问号。

翻开笔记，第一页写着一个谜语：

我无处不在，却一直被人忽视。

我侃侃而谈，却从未有人听见。

我是谁？

Jim皱了皱眉，猜谜一向不是他的强项，他直接翻到下一页，扫了一眼，笔记猛地被抽走了。

Edward站在他身后面无表情地说：“抱歉，私人物品。”

Jim笑了一下，气氛微妙地紧张起来。

沸水注入陶瓷杯，搅起一阵茶香，Jim倾身端起杯子，刚刚在笔记上瞥到的几个词汇令他有些不安。Edward也为自己斟了一杯茶，他捧着茶杯坐在沙发上的样子就像个单纯无害的高中生，脸上挂着一贯的腼腆笑容，等他的客人说出真正的来意。

“Ed，关于码头那起案子。”Jim开口道，“我想听听你的见解。”

8.

“我以为那起案子已经结了，想必我也无法再给出什么有用的建议。”Edward笑笑，低头喝茶，眼神越过杯子打量着对面年轻的警探。

“那天你在码头做出的推论很……很有启发性。”Jim被盯得浑身不自在，“我想问你有没有，我是说，碰巧又路过案发现场，发现什么新的线索？”

“Jim，Jim。”Edward放下杯子，难掩笑意，“你不是在期待我是否有新发现，你是在害怕我发现了什么。”

他把“发现”两个字咬得特别重，尾音消失在时钟的嘀嗒声中，水壶在炉灶上缓缓地喷吐蒸汽，紧张感像滴入水中的墨汁般蔓延开来。

“所以你确实又去了现场。”Jim攥紧了杯子把手，他越来越觉得自己像是在和一个老练的猎人周旋，正常人的思维模式在这个鉴证员面前都不起作用。每一句话都像一个谜语，他无法推断出下一步是陷阱还是真相，为什么这个看起来丝毫不引人注目的小职员会让他感到危险？

“我去了，或者没去，谁知道呢？”Edward用戏剧般的语调说道，接着从笔记本里抽出一张纸放在桌上。

是Oswald的的通缉令。

Jim的眼睛猛地睁大了，他盯着那张通缉令，回想笔记上出现的内容，这一切都印证了自己的猜测：Edward在调查Oswald的事，而Jim自己恰好隐瞒了一个天大的秘密。

“Ed，他是个罪大恶极的杀人犯。”Jim说，“我不知道你为什么突然对一个罪犯感兴趣，这里面水很深，我劝你收手……”

“你杀了Oswald。”

“……我没有杀他，他失踪了。”

“你本来应该杀了他的。但你手下留情了。”

Jim惊讶Edward到底把这事调查到了什么程度，他怎么可能知道这么多？那天在码头边，Harvey亲眼看着自己把那个瘦小的男人推了下去，此后他就再也不见踪影，Jim警告过他不要再冒险回到哥谭，企鹅已经“死”了，真相会被永远带进坟墓。

除非——

“Ed，你到底发现了什么？”

不等Edward回答，洗手间里突然传出一阵响动，好像有人拖着脚在地上走路，又撞翻了什么东西。

Jim握住了腰间的枪：“谁在里面？”

“没有……没人。”Edward紧张起来，他有些后悔把企鹅独自关在里面了，它怎么可能安分地自己待着，Oswald可是个脾气暴躁的拆家高手啊！

Jim全身都绷紧了，他站起来，双手握枪朝洗手间走了过去，他已经做好跟“老朋友”重逢的准备了。Edward徒劳地拦在门前，Jim轻松地推开了他，两人几乎同时撞开了洗手间的门，然后都愣住了。

洗手间的窗户敞开着，原本放在窗台上的洗漱用具被扫落在地上，那件西装上衣，连带着那只阿德利企鹅，都一并没了踪影。

9.

第二天，Edward回到警局，他和Jim都默契地装作无事发生。Jim现在要应付的麻烦够多了，Edward恐怕是最不需要担心的一个，有传言说FBI已经介入了此事的调查，可能会牵连不少人。而Edward也顾不上Jim的事，他昨晚一夜没睡，寻遍半个城市找企鹅，那只蠢鸟怎么会想不开带着那件外套跳楼呢？

如果是普通的宠物走失，贴几张寻回启事，在报纸的专栏上登载一段文字，都不是难事。但走失的是一只不应该出现在城市里的阿德利企鹅，就显得古怪了，它甚至都不该出现在北半球！

傍晚又飘起了雨，回家的路上Edward一直在思考这件怪事，走到家门前才猛然发觉不对：大门虚掩着，门缝里透出隐约的灯光。

他屏住呼吸，小心地推开了门。

首先落入视线的是搭在沙发上的西装外套，那枚小伞模样的胸针泛着清冷的光。地板上有一串歪歪扭扭的湿脚印——人类的脚印，一直延伸到床脚下。Edward朝床边走去，心脏跳得厉害：揭开谜底的时刻到了。

他先是看到随着呼吸均匀起伏的被子，被子下勾勒出一个瘦小的人形，蜷缩着身子睡得正香，只露出一撮蓬乱的黑发，倔强地翘着。Edward轻轻拎起被子的一角，看到一个引人瞩目的尖鼻子，倒真有几分像鸟喙。那人胡乱地套了一件Edward的衬衫，因为码数不合显得空荡荡的，过长的袖子枕在脑袋下面，颤动的睫毛在苍白的皮肤上投下阴影。

Edward凝视着这张在通缉令上看过无数次的脸，露出了笑容。

他的小鸟回家了。

临近午夜，床上的人才醒，他翻了个身坐起来，靠着枕头搓了搓眼睛。Edward正背对他伏在桌前写字，他对着那背影说：

“我饿了。”

突然出现的陌生人声把Edward吓了一跳，他已经习惯了阿德利企鹅尖利的鸣叫，还不太适应人类更低沉沙哑的声音。

“我去做个三明治。”他站起来，把眼镜推上鼻梁，微笑说，“你最喜欢的口味。”

Edward做三明治的的空档，他的小鸟开始像巡视领地一般打量起整间屋子。

“这地方看起来小多了。”

“当你只有20英寸高时，任何房间都会像座宫殿。”Edward回答，一边往三明治上涂厚厚一层蜂蜜芥末。

“你似乎一点都不惊讶。”Oswald说，“普通人可不常遇到这种事。”

“Well，Oswald。”Edward把三明治、一小盒果冻和一杯牛奶放在托盘上递给他，“我不是普通人。你也不是。”

Oswald接过三明治，扬起头露出一个感激的笑容，现在轮到Edward惊讶了：他真的有和想象中一模一样的湖绿色眼睛。

变回人类的Oswald吃相并没有好多少，Edward猜测也许是变化的过程消耗了许多体力，Oswald看起来太瘦了，和之前胖墩墩的鸟类形象构成了鲜明的对比，也不同于通缉令上整洁干净的模样，现在的他只是一个顶着黑眼圈和乱蓬蓬的头发、坐在床上狼吞虎咽吃三明治的可怜人，是Edward失而复得的“秘密朋友”。

10.

Oswald很快发现了那本笔记。

“你在调查我？”他翻了翻笔记，又皱起眉返回去看第一页，“这是什么鬼东西？”

“那是个谜语。”Edward耐心地回答，在Oswald旁边坐下，递给他一杯白兰地热可可，马克杯上有蓝色的小鱼图案，“我知道你的所有事。”

“我没听你说过这个谜语。”Oswald指出，小口啜着热可可，“还有，你不可能知道我的所有事，我们才认识了两个月。”

“长到足够我知道我想要的。”Edward说，顺手在Oswald胳膊上捏了捏，“你太瘦了Oswald，你需要多囤积些脂肪，我怀念你之前的手感。”*

Oswald白了他一眼：“你有什么毛病？”

今天是休息日，窗外依旧飘着细雨，是个适合宅在家里的日子。Edward很高兴能多花点时间和Oswald待在一起，他看起来精神好多了。

“接下来你有什么计划？”Edward问道。

“我不知道。”Oswald抱着杯子缩进沙发里，酒精的作用让他浑身都暖融融的，“或许我该给Jim一个惊喜，他一定很不高兴见到我。”

“他差点杀了你。”Edward马上说，“你不应该和他再有任何联系了。”

“我不是还活着吗？”Oswald摊开手，“别担心，Ed，我比你了解他，我们算是老朋友了。”

“哦。”Edward沉下脸来，默不作声。

“而且，对哥谭我有自己的打算。”没注意Edward情绪的变化，Oswald继续说道，“既然我逃过一劫，又遇到了你，这足以证明命运对我们还有其他安排。”

“如果那天我没有出现在码头，恐怕命运也救不了你。”Edward有些激动，着重强调了“我”字，“你能在这里都是因为我，而不是Jim Gordon，你不该相信他！”

“Easy my friend。”Oswald说，“当然，我感激你所做的一切，如果我在哥谭还有能够信任的人的话，那只能是你了。”

这话很受用。Edward放松下来，他刚刚有点紧张过头了，要知道，Oswald已经不再是一只需要人保护的宠物企鹅了，他是个经验丰富的罪犯，诡计多端又野心勃勃，他知道怎么做才是对的。

“你刚刚说，你有自己的打算？”

“没错，要是你对我的了解真有这本笔记这么多的话，”他拾起笔记本挥了挥，“你就该知道，我很擅长这个。这座城市即将陷入混乱，而混乱，也就意味着机遇。”

Edward情不自禁地微笑起来：“那么我想，你需要个帮手。”

Oswald在膝盖上摊开笔记本，凝视着第一页的谜语，答案呼之欲出：“我已经有了最佳人选。”

-END-

*注：此景象多见于颗粒和肉饼二位老师的访谈。

番外：礼物

生物学家们发现，很多企鹅有给伴侣送礼物的行为，所以在企鹅的聚居地，你经常能看见为了一块漂亮的鹅卵石而大打出手的企鹅们。这些礼物在人类眼中或许没有什么珍贵之处，但是对这些吵闹的鸟类来说一定有着特殊意义。

有天早上，Edward在自己枕头边发现了一块碎蛋壳，而Oswald正趴在旁边，眼都不眨地盯着他。

Edward捏起那块蛋壳看了看，不是企鹅蛋——Oswald是不可能下蛋的，这看起来更像是从垃圾桶里翻出来的，他昨晚刚刚烤过蛋糕。

“不要把垃圾丢在床上。”Edward用指节敲了敲小企鹅的脑袋，刚想把蛋壳丢掉，他的手就被尖锐的鸟嘴狠狠戳了一下。

后来，他连续不断地在枕头上捡到各种小物件，有时候是一张花色餐巾，有时候是一把蜂蜜勺（残留的蜂蜜黏在了枕头上），Oswald选取它能叼得动的东西，乐此不疲地把它们放在Edward枕边。

刚开始Edward以为这只是小企鹅调皮的行为，后来查阅了相关文献之后，发现这是企鹅伴侣之间表达好感的方式，这令他又激动又欣喜，他的宝贝小鸟这样喜欢他，他付出的感情都没有白费，被啄了那么多次也值了。

但这种行为在他发现Oswald的秘密之后突然停止了。一切变得古怪起来，Edward发现自己没办法再把它，或者说，他，当作普通动物来对待，而Oswald也变得更加谨慎，他们仿佛又回到了起初相互适应的阶段，只不过这一次必须用新的眼光审视对方。 

Edward一直小心保存笔记，他还不想让Oswald发现，而Oswald似乎也总是带着心事，经常一动不动地盯着那件西装外套，小脑袋里不知道在想什么。

有些时候，看似棘手的事，是因为人们不敢迈出第一步。

这天，吃过晚饭，Edward清了清嗓子，看着坐在对面的阿德利企鹅，烛光在它黑曜石般的小眼睛里跳动。

“Oswald，我希望你知道，不管你是什么样子，你都是我最好的朋友。”Edward认真地说，“我会为你做任何事，你永远可以信任我。” 

尽管这场景在外人看来诡异且滑稽，但确实有效。第二天一早，Edward在枕头上收到了久违的礼物：

一枚伞形胸针。

“噢，我当然记得那个晚上。”Oswald挥了挥叉子，嘴边仍旧沾着番茄酱，“你对着一只阿德利企鹅深情表白，这大概是你这辈子做过的最蠢的事。”

“要我说，那是我做过最棒的事。”Edward坐在对面，手支着下巴，宠溺地看着Oswald对付他盘子里的鳕鱼排，“那枚胸针是你给过我的最像样的礼物了。”

“说到礼物。”Oswald放下叉子，神秘地笑了笑，“我有个惊喜给你。”

Edward完全没想到自家的储藏室里藏了个人。Oswald把那个五花大绑的可怜虫推出来的时候，Edward惊慌地捂住嘴巴后退了几步，尽管那人被蒙上了眼睛堵住了嘴，但他还是认了出来。

“我没记错的话他是叫……Dougherty对吧，之前总找你麻烦的那个。”Oswald踢了一脚椅子，椅子上的人发出惊恐的悲鸣，“现在他可没那么威风了不是吗？”

“没错，是他。”Edward感觉心脏被攥在了无形的手掌里，他几乎喘不过气，那些曾在脑海里演练过无数次却未有勇气付诸实践的场景，此时一个个跳了出来，令他头晕目眩。

Oswald拾起桌上的一把水果刀递了过去：“你不再是以前那个可悲的怪胎了，Ed。没人能再像之前那样对待你和我，他们会仰视我们，聆听我们，任何小看我们的人，都会付出代价。”

Edward接过那把刀，兴奋令他有些颤抖：“Oswald，我不知道该说什么，这一切都……十分完美。”

Oswald揭开蒙住Dougherty警官眼睛的布条时，Edward低头看着他，像看一只蝼蚁。

最终，冰凉的刀片没入颈动脉，绝望的呜咽被淹没在两个人疯狂的笑声中。

-END-


End file.
